


In the Midst of the Darkest Places, There is Hope

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Week 2018, Trigger Warning on this one please read notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Maggie moves to Midvale from Blue Springs in the middle of her junior year, to start over after what happened with her parents and her old school. From the moment she steps foot in Midvale High, people have been warning her about the Danvers Sisters and the curse that follows them. Should she believe what she is being told or is there more to the story than meets the eye?Day Two of Sanvers Week 2018: High School/College AU





	In the Midst of the Darkest Places, There is Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So Welcome to Day Two, this one gave me lots of feelings. It maybe be handy to have some tissues ready just in case, and there is a warning on this for homophobia, violence against a child, minor character death and bullying. So if any one of these things are triggering for you feel free to skip this one. This is unedited, so any mistakes are my own. Happy Reading :)
> 
> Oh PS: Kara and Alex are in the same grade in this one, and assume that Kara doesn’t have any powers.

Maggie had heard the rumors shortly after first period, as everyone warned her to stay away from the Danvers sisters, because they were bad luck. This guy named Jeremy explained as he walked her uninvited to her next class. “ They are cursed...First Alex’s parents adopt that freak and then Dr. Mr. Danvers is killed in a plane crash, just like Kara’s parents were. No one wants them around for fear that their bad luck would spread. Besides, the youngest one is weird.” 

She rolled her eyes, she had enough of rumors and gossip… after all they had been the reason that her Aunt had moved her from Blue Springs to Midvale in the first place. She wondered how much of this story was true and how much of it was just teenage drama. “Thanks for the tip.” She said, shrugging off his hand as he touched her shoulder. He smiled at her with a typical dopey teenage boy grin, thinking that he was getting somewhere with her. _Ugg, Boys._

“You know you are really pretty… my friends and I are having a party tonight on the beach. Want to come?” He said, leaning into her space. He smelled like a combination of Doritos and Axe body spray, and she coughed as it suddenly made her nauseous. 

“Sorry, I can’t. I have to work.” She lied, moving away from him. He was about to add more but the bell rang, making him cursed and take off for his own class. She had never been more grateful. She walked into the door, and smiled shyly as the teacher approached. 

“Miss Margarita Sawyer?” The gray haired old lady with the nice smile asked. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” She answered, suppressing the urge to wince when she heard her full first name. 

“Welcome to AP Biology. I’m Ms. Gibbs.” She nodded at the empty seat at the lab table next to a tall girl dressed in all black. The girl was focused on the paper in front of her, but Maggie caught a glimpse of freckled cheeks and her heart pounded. “This is the only open seat, I’m afraid.” 

“It will be fine, Ma’am, thank you.” Maggie said, remembering to use her manners. _At least my lab partner is cute, so this class won’t be that boring._

“I’ll get you a textbook shortly, but for now please work on the assignment on the board.” Ms. Gibbs said, moving towards the cupboards in the back of the room. 

Maggie sat down at the table, and put her backpack between her feet. They hadn’t gotten a chance to assign her a locker yet, so for now she had everything with her. She looked over towards her new lab partner, who was now staring mindlessly out of the window, with a sad expression on her face. She had short auburn hair, those cute freckles and wait... she was wearing a Green Day t-shirt if Maggie wasn’t mistaken. Maggie resisted the urge to laugh, because she had that same shirt at their new house back in her closet. Not wanting to disturb her new lab partner’s thoughts, Maggie took out her notebook and looked at the assignment on the board. 

**Writing Topic for the Day: What is your favorite animal and why? Due at the beginning of the next class period. One page front and back.** Maggie rolled her eyes. _What is this kindergarten?_ But she took out her pen and tried to think of what her favorite animal would be. 

Her mind flashed back to when she was little, she had gone on vacation to nearby Omaha and her family had decided to visit the Henry Doorly Zoo. She had never seen so many different animals in one place before and each one of them was amazing to look at. Her papa had picked her up and had put her on his shoulders, as they wandered around the grounds checking out the larger animals before they moved into the various buildings. 

Her favorites had been the Aquarium(her guilty pleasure was penguins) and the indoor Jungle. It was neat to see all of the different monkeys and birds that lived in the rainforest. Her favorite had been the Spider Monkey. She had watched it for what felt like hours, fascinated by the fact that it could use its tail like a hand. She had bounced on his shoulders, pointing and laughing at all of the silly things that the Monkey had been doing. Her papa had just groaned and set her down before pulling her close, laughing with her. “I love you, Margarita.” He had said. She could still smell his aftershave, and the warmth of his body on her skin, surrounding her with love. 

She shivered at the memory, feeling sick as it turned to one of recent times. Of her father’s aftershave mixed with the smell of blood, as he landed a punch on her face and broke her nose. Of his laughter turning into sneering rage as he screamed that she wasn’t his daughter anymore and there was no place in his house for a pervert. His touch on her body turned from loving care, to painful as he dragged her out of the car and into the cold. He left her on the side of the road with only a garbage bag to hold her belongings as she waiting for her Aunt to come get her. 

Maggie coughed quietly, trying to clear the sudden lump that had formed in her throat, and she hoped that her hair would cover her face enough so that her tears wouldn’t show. She tapped her pencil on the table, trying to find the inspiration to bullshit her way through this assignment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. 

“Sorry.” A voice said, she turned to see that the girl next to her had finally noticed her presence. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” The girl said softly. “Here.” She passed Maggie a tissue. Maggie’s face flushed at being caught crying, but the girl’s eyes were gentle and non judgemental. Maggie took the tissue, and wiped her eyes with it. Then she stuck it in her jeans pocket. 

”Thank you.” She said, moving her hair out of her face so that she could look at the girl without imparement. 

“No problem.” The girl said, and Maggie decided that liked the girl’s voice, there was just something about it that set her at ease at once. 

“Hi, I’m Maggie… Maggie Sawyer.” She stuttered. 

“I’m Alex… Alex Danvers.” Alex said, giving her shy smile. Maggie instantly noticed the flinch when she said her name as if she was expecting Maggie to immediately run away. _So this was one of the infamous Danvers… she looks harmless to me. Cute, but harmless._

“Nice to meet you, Alex Danvers.” Maggie giving her a smile, and she was in turn rewarded with the brightest smile that she had ever seen as the girl relaxed her guard for a second. Maggie found herself falling in love already, as she noticed that not only was the girl tall, cute, had a nice voice, and liked punk rock, but that she had the most beautiful set of brown eyes that Maggie had ever seen as well. She found herself falling into them, and Alex immediately blushed as she noticed that Maggie was staring. 

“Ok, Class… why don't you put away that assignment for now, and open your books to page 67.” Ms. Gibbs interrupted them, as she walked back towards the front of the room. “Miss Sawyer, I’m sorry, but it looks like there are no more books available right now. Principal Wilcox is going to order more, but it looks like it will be a few more days until they get here. Until then Alexandra, can you share your book with Miss Sawyer?” 

“Yes, Miss Gibbs.” Alex said. She scooted her chair closer, and Maggie felt her skin flush as Alex moved into her space, giving her a whiff of Alex’s scent. It smelled the like ocean and something else that Maggie couldn’t identify, but it was lovely and very distracting. Alex pulled the book so that it was in the middle and Maggie could think of nothing else for the rest of the class period other than how close Alex’s body was to her own, and how easy it would be for them to hold hands under the table. 

It was lunch time when Maggie saw her again. Alex was seated in the back corner of the lunchroom with a blonde girl wearing glasses who looked like the opposite of Alex. Where Alex seemed mostly dark and brooding, this other girl seemed like all sunshine and rainbows. Maggie hesitated wondering if this was the other Danvers sister or if this was her girlfriend or something. She was about to walk over when Jeremy suddenly appeared in front of her. 

“Hey there, Maggie right?” He said, giving her that dopey grin again. “You looking for a place to sit?” He practically nudged her towards a table filled with Jocks. They were drooling over her, like she was a prime cut steak at a buffet. She immediately wasn’t hungry anymore. 

“Not really.” She said. 

“Come on, my friends want to meet you, after all it’s not everyday that we get a new student here.” 

“I said, no. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go see someone else about a book.” She pushed past him, heading for where Alex was sitting. He followed her, clearly not understanding why she was telling him no. 

“Ok, then… I’ll just sit with you. So where are you from anyway?” He said trying to make conversation. 

“Nebraska.” She answered hoping that it would be enough to get him off of her back, but she realized two seconds later that it was dumb. 

“Oh, interesting.” He said, even though his tone of voice suggested that it was anything but. “So you got a boyfriend back home?” 

She rolled her eyes, and put her tray down on Alex’s table. Both Alex and the blonde looked up at her approach. Alex’s smile that was bright at first when she recognized her, faltered when she saw Maggie’s shadow. Jeremy seemed to realized that one she hadn’t answered him yet and two that they were at the Danvers’ table. 

“Oh, hell no! I ain’t sitting here.” He said, loudly. “These bitches are cursed. My mom and I don’t get along but I don’t want her to die like Jeremiah did.” 

Maggie saw the blonde’s face darken and she clenched her fist, while Alex just looked resigned to the hurtful words thrown her way. Maggie saw just before she looked down at her tray that her eyes were wet. She felt her annoyance and anger grow. She turned around and shoved Jeremy’s tray back in his chest, shaking a finger in his face. 

“Leave them alone. They aren’t the ones who is cursed, you are. You are cursed with being a dumbass who doesn’t know when to take a hint that one a girl isn’t interested in you and two when to shut up and leave people alone. Why don't you close your mouth, stop wasting the air that you are breathing and go back to your dumb friends and do what you do best, talk about football.” She said. 

It took her a second to realize that the whole cafeteria was quiet. She looked around to see that everyone was staring at her. Then everyone started laughing. One of the guys at the jock table stood up, and yelled. “She’s out of your league, Jeremy why are you even trying?” Which got more laughs. Maggie felt bad for a split second as Jeremy’s face turned red with embarrassment. But it was short lived as he threw her the bird and stalked back to his table. 

“Thank you.” A voice said, making her turn around. It was the blonde. “It was very nice of you to stick up for us.” She said, giving Maggie a smile. It was then that Maggie noticed that Alex was no longer sitting there. The blonde noticed that Maggie was looking for her sister and shook her head. 

“She left. I think she didn’t want anybody to see her cry. Today’s been a year since Jeremiah’s death, and it’s been really hard for her… and me.” The other girl said, lowering her head. She cleared her throat and looked back up, the annoyingly bright smile back on her face. “I’m Kara... Alex’s Sister.” 

“I’m Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie said, taking a seat. “Sorry about that Jerk, does that happen often?” 

“Yeah, pretty much. People have avoided us pretty much since I came here and Jeremiah’s death has given them more to talk about behind our backs. Alex tries to pretend that it doesn’t bother her, but it does. Eliza’s been thinking about pulling us out of here, but there is really nowhere for us to go, since this is the only high school in the area that offers AP classes for Alex.” 

“What do you mean since you came here?” Maggie asked. “If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I’m adopted...my parents died in a plane crash when I was 13, and the Danvers’ took me in. People think I’m weird because my parents kept me pretty sheltered, so there is a lot of normal teenage stuff that I still don’t fully understand. Alex has been really patient with me, but her friends wouldn’t hang out with her if I was there. Then after Jeremiah died, everyone said it was my fault, and then nobody wanted to hang around us in case they caught the curse too.” Kara said, calmly. A calm that was betrayed by her playing with glasses nervously. 

“That’s horrible… I’m so sorry. People are cruel.” Maggie said, remembering all of the shit that was said about her behind her back. 

“Yeah, they can be. So while I appreciate you helping us, you might want to steer clear of us in the future… You’re new and you’re pretty. You’ll make other friends and you won’t want us to hang around anymore, so I might as well save you the trouble.” Kara said, standing up. She nodded goodbye at Maggie before walking over to the trash can to dump her tray and disappearing out of the lunchroom. 

Maggie sat there for two seconds stunned, before she got up and went after her. “Hey, Kara wait!” She yelled, but was drown out by the sound of the lunch bell ringing. Suddenly the hallway was filled with bodies, and Maggie lost sight of the blonde. Sighing, she paused to check her schedule and tried to figure out where her next class was. 

The day progressed slowly and Maggie never once caught another glimpse of either Danvers sister. The word of her lunchroom call-out spread, and she found herself being given both evil looks and high fives. None of the high fives were for sticking up for the Danvers’ though, only for calling Jeremy out on not being her type. 

By the time Eighth Period(aka the last period of the day) arrived, Maggie was livid. All of her classmates were stupid bullies and all of her teachers were dumb for letting it continue. She had witnessed a jock talking about the incident with “the cursed Danvers witches” in front of a teacher and not only did the teacher not call him out on his bullying, but had actually laughed. If everyone was this cruel with people’s family members dying, Maggie hated to see what they would be like if they knew that she was gay. 

That had been the problem at her old school. When she put that Valentine’s Day card into Eliza’s locker, not only had it gotten kicked out of her parents house, but had caused the whole school to turn against her. It had taken her getting beat up by a group of football players for the school administration to finally do something, but by then Maggie’s Aunt Mariana had decided it would be better just to move away. 

She settled into her seat at the table as the bell rang. Her last class of the day was study hall, and she was grateful to finally have a chance to just work in piece. She managed to get most of her homework done, except for AP Biology. It was the only class that she didn’t have a book for, and she wondered how exactly she was going to be able to do the assignment. It seemed that AP Bio was the only class that her and Alex shared and they had made no plans together after school, nor had they exchanged numbers. 

Sighing, Maggie went to pull out some paper to doodle, when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around quickly her fist clinched for a fight. 

“Sorry.” Alex said, taking a step back. She hung her head. “I didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to bring you the book.” She held out the AP Bio textbook. 

Maggie took it. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Umm, you can keep it. I’ve finished the homework for the rest of the week.” She turned to go, but Maggie reached out and gently grabbed her arm. 

“Hey… Don’t go.” Maggie said, softly suddenly aware of the feeling of Alex’s skin under her fingertips. She was soft and warm, but underneath her muscles were like steel as Alex tensed. 

“I have to. I’ll just make things worse for you.” Alex said, trying to slip away but Maggie pulled her closer. She was grateful that she was in a quiet corner of the lecture hall that served as the room for this period. It wasn't like anybody was paying attention to her anyway, but still. 

“No, Alex… I don’t need them. I want you.” Maggie said. She then bit her lip as she realized how that sounded. (Not that it wasn’t the truth, but it was too early for that.) 

“Look, I like you. I think that you are nice, cute and charming. You seem like a way better friend than half of these backstabbing bitches anyway.” 

That got her a small smile and a blush and she took at it as an opportunity to continue. “Besides I know what it’s like when people talk about you behind your back, especially about stuff that they don’t know anything about. It hurts and there are times when you just need someone to give you a hug and tell you that everything is going to be ok.” Maggie said, thinking about her Aunt, and how she was the only person that had kept her from harming herself when all of that shit when down. “And to stick up for you when you don’t have the strength to do it yourself. Please, let me be that person.” Maggie finished quietly. 

Alex just stared at her for the longest time. And just when Maggie was about to take it as a no, Alex nodded. Maggie let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Now do you want to come over after school, I’m going to need help figuring out what animal to write about and I can’t makes heads or tails out of this reading assignment, Ms. Gibbs wants us to do.” 

“I’d like that.” Alex said, shyly. 

“Ok.” Maggie wrote down her address. “Bring your sister too, I’m sure she would like to hangout with us After we finish our homework, my Aunt got me an Wii, we all can play Mario Party or bowl or something?” Maggie asked nervously. 

“Sure.” Alex said, giving her that smile that Maggie was now sure made her weak at the knees. “I’ll see you after class.” She leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s cheek, before turning around and quickly walked away. 

“I’ll see you around, Danvers.” Maggie called after her, putting her hand to her cheek feeling as though she was walking on cloud nine. 

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and relationship between the Danvers Sisters and Maggie Sawyer. Kara and Maggie were best friends, and decided to be roommates when they both attended National City University.(Alex went to Stanford, but still came up every weekend to visit.) And as for Alex and Maggie, six years from the day that they met, Alex asked Maggie to marry her in that same biology lab, in front of Maggie’s first class of students. Maggie said yes of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write in parts so, Let me know what you think about this chapter, by leaving a comment below or by leaving Kudos. If anyone ever needs to talk about anything, you can message me at anytime on tumblr at the same user name. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will all stay tuned for day 3 of Sanvers Week. :)


End file.
